DESCRIPTION: This is a renewal application for a NRSA training program directed by Dr. Lawrence Tabak, Professor of Dental Research and Biochemistry at the University of Rochester. The main objective of this program is to provide research training in cellular and molecular biology to individuals pursuing careers in academic dentistry. This objective will be accomplished by training: 1) dentists who are candidates for the PhD degree, 2) dentist-Date Released: PhDs pursuing postdoctoral level research training, 3) baccalaureate degree- holders pursuing the PhD, and 4) PhDs pursuing postdoctoral research training in the field of cell and molecular biology. Trainees will be selected on the basis of their academic records, recommendations of previous supervisors, and their commitment to academic careers in oral science. Special efforts will be made to recruit and train underrepresented minorities. Admission for students seeking the PhD degree will be through the university multi-disciplinary Program in Biology and Medicine, and will be determined by a Steering Committee. After admission, many didactic courses will be offered to trainees through the Departments of Biochemistry, Biology, Biophysics, Dental Research, Microbiology and Immunology, Neurobiology and Anatomy, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, and Toxicology. PhD candidates must take the core courses and other additional courses related to their research areas. The core courses include research rotations, ethics in research, dental research seminar, general biochemistry, developmental biology, structure and function of cellular organelles, and advanced biochemistry. After three laboratory rotations (if necessary, four rotations), students will choose a mentor from the participating faculty who are actively conducting research in the field of 1) gene regulation, 2) cellular signal transduction, 3) structure and function relationships of macromolecules, or 4) cellular developmental biology. The PhD candidates will also choose a "home department." A thesis guidance committee will be formed to monitor students' research progress. Trainees with a PhD degree will also be assigned to one of the participating faculty after engaging in laboratory rotations. The need for didactic courses in cell and molecular biology will be determined on an individual basis. Three postdoctoral and three predoctoral trainees will be accepted per year to steadily maintain six to eight trainees throughout the project period.